The aims of the proposed studies are: 1) to assess the extent to which psychosocial stress modulates the impact of UV irradiation on DNA repair and p53 gene expression in the skin, providing a mechanism whereby stress could increase risk for development of BCC and SCC of the skin. 2) to determine how psychosocial stressors alter pro-inflammatory cytokine levels and responses in both whole blood and suction blister fluid. 3) to assess relationships between stress hormones and cytokine levels in whole blood and suction blister fluid.